Saradomin
thumb Fil:60px-Saradomin symbol gold.svg.png Saradomin (kjent som Sara) er guden for "godhet, orden og visdom" og er en av de mest populære gudene. Lite er kjent om hans fortid, men han har svært mange tilhengere, og det er langt flere kirker viet til Saradomin enn Zamorak. De fleste av hans etterfølgere bor i Misthalin, Asgarnia, Kandarin og Entrana, men det finnes flere grupper utenfor disse områdene. I motsetning til Zamorak eller Guthix består etterfølgerene hans nesten utelukkende av mennesker. Saradomins symbol er en fire-spisset stjerne (som vanligvis er farget gull eller sølv). Full Saradomin armour er sett på som: Saradomin platelegs / Saradomin plateskirt, Saradomin platebody, Saradomin full helm, og Saradomin kiteshield. Personer innser også imidlertid at det å være det gud for orden ikke er det samme som å være gud for godhet og vanligvis betyr det at hans etterfølgere ville drepe for større vedlikehold av orden. Selv om de fleste kriger startet av Saradomin kan beskrives som å ha en god sak, er Saradomins kirke noe korrupt, eller iallefall Saradomenistenes cirkninger mot kirken. thumb|Saradomin funnet i FunOrb spillet Arcanists. I FunOrb spillet Arcanists kan to statuer av Saradomin bli funnet i Skycastle Scenarioet. Informasjon thumb|Saradomin "udødeligjort" i marmor. *Side: Lov / Orden / visdom * Kjønn: Mann * Symbol: Fil:24px-Saradomin symbol.svg.png * Uttales: Sarah-dough-Min * Farge®: Hvit / blå / gul * Motto: Styrke Gjennom Visdom * Dyr: Hare og ugle * Rase: Gud * Fugl: Saradomin Owl Hvis du examiner ikonet av Saradomin i et POH, står det: "Det hellige symbolet på lysets gud". Saradomin's Historie Saradomin sies å ha kommet inn i Gielinor mens Guthix sov, sammen med Zaros, Armadyl, Mahjarratene og et dusin andre guder. Han hevder selv å ha skapt verden (selv om det er mye mer bevis for at Guthix opprettet den) men Saradomin sier også at han laget Gielinor ennå Guthix opprettet det, gir han en analogi med smithing og ore i ett av The God Letters. Det er også sagt at det første stedet Saradomin tråkket da han kom til Gielinor, var Entrana. Dette er sannsynligvis årsaken til at munkene vurdere Entrana som det helligste sted på Gielinor. thumb I den andre tidsalderen, fra kjente omgivelser, besto hans etterfølgeres kjente territorier av Hallowland med sin hovedstad Hallowvale i sør av det som nå er Morytania, noen av The Kharidian Desert's byer og noen områder av moderne Kandarin. Når Zarosianerene's imperium nådde sitt høydepunkt, ble The staff Of Armadyl stjålet fra Armadyl av en Saradomenistisk oppdager. Handlingene til tilhengerene av både Saradomin og Zamorak (han var fortsatt en Mahjarrat på den tiden) førte til Zamorak's drap på Zaros og Zamorak's helligdom generelt. Han deltok med Zamorak på å jakte ned etterfølgerene til Zaros, men Zamorak vendte seg raskt mot ham, og dermed begynte God Wars. Det antas at Saradomin støttet Zamorak under bekjempelsen av Zaros for å få mer makt, men uten å forutse at Zamorak kom til å bli hans verste fiende, untatt Zaros. I begynnelsen av God Wars, selv etter at Zamorak vendte seg mot ham, samarbeidet han med Zamorak for å drepe Zaros' gjenværende etterfølgere. Ettersom God Wars fortsatte, kastet flere guder seg inn i den, som Bandos og Armadyl, enten på grunn av det ene eller det andre. De fleste av dem begynte å kjempe mot hverandre, og som sett i God Wars Dungeon, kjemper Aviansiene mot Saradomin-Monstrene, selv om Armadyl og Saradomin egentlig var allierte. The God Wars ble slutt da Guthix våknet fra sin "Evige" dvale. Besto Saradomin's etterfølgere nesten utelukkende av mennesker fra det tidspunktet. I 2. og 3. tidsalder var han også tilbedt av en rase som bebodde Hallowvale, kalt Icyene. Hvis man ser på The God Letters, synes hans mange etterfølgere å ha gjort ham arrogant... Etterfølgere Noen Saradominister tror bare at det er tre guder eller så benekter de bare eksistensen av andre guder, The wise old man er et eksempel på dette. Flertallet av Saradomistene fremstår som: lovlige og gode, nøytrale og gode eller lovlige og nøytrale... Grupper og raser thumb|En spiller viser sin hengivenhet til Saradomin ved å wielde Saradomin-Blessed Dragonhide og et Saradomin Godsword. * Wizards * Man - Flestparten av borgerne av RuneScape, inkludert i Misthalin, Asgarnia og Kandarin tilber Saradomin. * Monk - Monker som har viet sitt liv til tilbedelse av Saradomin. * Myreque - En organisasjon som plotter mot Lord drakan . * H.A.M. - En ekstremstisk kult som vier seg til å ødelegge alle andre raser enn menneskene. * White Knights - En organisasjon som bestemmer mest over Asgarnia. * Temple riddere - En gammel organisasjon knyttet til White Knights, som var involvert i Sea Slug konfliktene i den tredje tidsalderen. * Icyene - En nesten utdødd rase av engellignende skapninger. * Holy Order Of Paladins * Minst noen Centaurs. Kjente personer * Commander Zilyana - Leder av Saradomin's hær i God Wars Dungeon, som er muligens en av de få levende Icyenes. * Wise Old Man - Berømt Saradoministisk helt og mage. * Sigmund - Tidligere rådgiver for The Duke of Lumbridge, deretter et verdsatt medlem av H.A.M. kulten, derreter drept i "chosen commander" * King Roald - Konge av Misthalin. * Drezel - Prest i Paterdomus. Han spiller en rolle i flere quester. * Zealot - En Saradominist på som skal undersøk The Abandoned Mine. * The Barrows Brothers (Tidligere) - Seks mektige krigere sendt til Morytania i den tredje tidsalder. Dyr knyttet til Saradomin * Unicorns * Kaniner * Ugler * Løver Trivia * Saradomin kan være basert på karakteren fra animeen "Gundam Wing" episode 9 - Portrait of a Ruined Country, mens det virker som når karakteren Zechs finner farens portrett, ligner det Saradomin's utseende, samt boken Zechs plukker opp har en stjerne som er ganske lik Saradomin's fire-spissede...